Juntas Somos Invencíveis!
by Carol Winx
Summary: Acompanhe Flora, Bloom, Tecna, Stella e Musa em divertidas férias terráqueas, entre brigas, confusões, aventuras e claaaro, muito romance!


Capítulo 1

Férias

Mais uma vez, as Winx saíam de Alfea para passarem as férias de Verão.

-Vamos FUGIR tananananam! Desse lugar, baby! Vamos fugiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir! – cantava Musa.

-AFF! Musa, pára! – Bloom, irritada, arrumava suas coisas para voltar a Gardênia.

-Porque você ta irritada, Bloom? – perguntou Musa.

-É o Sky, tenho certeza! – falou Flora enquanto tentava fazer com que um vaso de plantas lindo que encontrara no meio do corredor da escola diminuísse.

-Viraram adivinhas? – Bloom perguntou.

-Bloom... – disse Musa estalando os dedos. – Somos fadas!

-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Sério? – brincou Flora.

-AH! – Stella abriu a porta tão de repente que Flora derrubou o vaso, quebrando-o.

-Gente, alguém segura ela!!! – disse Musa reparando o vaso de Flora, que resmungava. – O que aconteceu, Stella???

Stella saltitando responde:

-O Brandon disse que vai se corresponder comigo nas férias!

-Sonha Alice, sonha... – disse Tecna que chegava ao quarto sorrindo.

-Quem é Alice? – perguntou Musa distraída.

-A do País das Maravilhas, que dormiu e sonhou um monte de coisa. – respondeu Tecna.

Musa, que agora entendeu, ria muito.

- Que graça tem? - perguntou Stella

-Muita! – Flora disse também sorrindo.

-Ah, ta. To rindo loucamente aqui! – disse Stella séria.

-Tcharam! Terminei! – disse Bloom, que fechava a última de suas três malas. O humor dela estava um tanto melhor.

-Só isso? – disse Stella. – Eu tenho bem umas quinze malas pra arrumar!

-Sim, não interessa! Tenho uma surpresa para vocês. – disse Bloom.

-O QUE??!! – berrou Musa que não escondia a curiosidade.

-Eu falei com meus pais e eles concordaram em deixar vocês passarem as férias comigo na Terra!!!

"OHHHHHHHHHHH!" geral.

-O que vocês acham? – ela terminou, esperançosa.

-MARAVILHOSO! – gritaram todas.

-Então, avisem seus pais, que VAMOS! – disse Stella muito feliz.

Todas se animaram.

-ESPERA! – disse Stella assustada. – E o Brandon?

-AFF! Você não vai trocar as férias na Terra pelo Brandon, vai? – perguntou Musa incrédula.

-E de qualquer forma, ele pode até ir lá na Terra, passar um dia com a gente. – disse Bloom, tentando convencer a amiga.

Stella pensou e pensou até que disse:

-Vou avisar ao Brandon que vou para sua casa!! Então espera ai,que vou buscar o meu celular para ligar pra ele.

Stella pegou o celular e ligou:

-Oi Brandon?

-Oi Stella!O que foi que aconteceu?!

-Nada de importande, só liguei para falar que eu vou pra casa da Bloom.

-Nós não combinamos que íamos sair nas férias? –ele falou chateado.

- Sim, mas a Bloom disse que você e os outros meninos podem ir lá pra Terra.

- É mesmo? –

-Sim!!-disse Stella ainda mais feliz por ele aceitar o convite.

-Então ta, agente se encontra lá na Terra.Tchau.!!-disse Brandon.

- Tchau! - falou Stella

-Pronto, agora podemos ir.

-Vocês são adivinhas mesmo né? - disse Bloom.

-Por quê?-disse Musa

-Porque vocês já arrumaram as malas!!!

-O que???!!!-berraram todos

- Eu perguntei se vocês tinham arrumado as malas?-repetiu Bloom.

-Não!!!!!!!!!!!!-diseram todos,com medo de levar esporro de Bloom.

- Vou dar 00h30min minutos para vocês se arrumarem.

-Mas Bloom tenho mais de 15 malas como é que vou arrumar tudo em meia hora?-berrava Stella.

- Se vira Stella! - berrava Flora que estava pensando as roupas que ia levar.

-Gente pega meu fone em quando eu vou ao banheiro!!-disse Musa

-Pega você.-disse Tecna.

E foi aquela bagunça.

Meia hora depois:

-Pronto, gente! Podemos ir?-disse Bloom.

-Não! -berrava Stella.

-Tchau pra você, então! - disse Musa.

-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ESPEREM !!!!!!!!!POR FAVOR.- ela berrou.

-Então vai logo - disse Bloom.

-Me da mais 5min -suplicou Stella.

-Ta bom -cedeu Bloom.

_Tempo depois_

-Pronto Stella já se passaram os cincos minutinhos,vamos agora - disse Flora.

-Vamos – ela respondeu, finalmente pronta.

-ALELUA,ALELUIA,ALELUIA ALELUIA...-disse Musa rindo.

- Vamos, se não perdemos o ônibus!

Quando chegaram no cetro de Magix, Stella quis ir para as lojas e perguntou para Bloom se elas podiam descer e faze compras no centro.

-NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!-respondeu Bloom muito estressada.

-Ta bom mais não se estresse. – ela respondeu.

Pegaram o ônibus.

Passaram a viagem dormindo (e Musa, claro, escutando música, acordando as outras de vez em quando, principalmente na hora que se empolgava com uma determinada música).

Quando chegaram lá na Terra, todas, exceto Bloom, gritaram alegremente:

-QUE LINDO, QUE MUNDO MARAVILHOSO! - Aqui tem loja? –perguntou Stella.

-Sim - afirmou Bloom. – Muitas!

-Aqui tem computadores e laboratórios de Ciências? - perguntou Tecna.

-Sim, claro! – Bloom achou engraçado as meninas não saberem nada sobre a Terra.

-Aqui tem Florestas? – Flora, abismada com tantas ruas e prédios, perguntou com preocupação.

-Florestas, praias, montanhas e tudo mais!

-Aqui tem loja de CDS e instrumentos? –Disse Musa, que até tinha dado um tempo no seu fone para admirar a Terra, perguntou baixinho.

-De todas as variedades!

-Por onde começamos? - perguntou Flora.

-É lógico que vamos começar pela as lojas! –disse Stella.

-Não! Vamos logo para a Biblioteca! – disse Tecna,contrariada.

-Vamos assistir algum show terráqueo? – sugeriu Musa.

-Não, CLARO que nós vamos para a _preia_! – resmungou Flora.

-É **praia**, Flora. – corrigiu Bloom. – E nós vamos para a minha casa! Vocês estão loucas? Ainda teremos tempo para conhecer tudo isso!

As meninas ainda discutiram um tempo, até que Bloom disse que se elas não calassem a boca, ia largá-las no meio da rua. Chegaram na porta da casa e tocaram a campainha...

**n/a: Oi gente... Essa é a minha primeira "aventura" aqui no ffiction, com a ajuda da minha irmã! Espero que vocês gostem do que escrevi, e deixem muitos R&R.!!!**

_n/Ju: Oi, galera! Eu sou a Ju, beta da Carol (ou seja, faço a correção e revisão final da fic, antes de postar!). Espero que vocês gostem meeesmo do 'nosso' árduo trabalho! Beijinhos. Reviews, hein?_


End file.
